Fights : One Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: So what this happened, So what? He was sleeping on the couch, that was what... TomoexNanami ( Married, After Manga Events )


_**Fights! ~ One Shot**_

* * *

So what this happened.

So what it was cold in here, so what if it was lumpy and his head hurt.

So what she was screaming at him from the bedroom. So what, So What, So What! Tomoe huffed slightly and shifted ever so slightly from where he was, and that special little spot was the couch.

Yes.. the couch.

Of all his yokai years he never had to sleep on a couch, and yet now.. After becoming human and someone offending his dear little wife... He was forced to sleep on the lumpy and stiff couch that had gotten as a wedding gift from one of the gods in Izumo.

He glared at their bed room door, his arms cross across his broad chest as he heard Nanami still fussing in the bed room, what were they fighting about? It was silly really... It was stupid and rediculious and yet it was true.

Nanami was working.

He was not.

Not only was his pride hanging in the balance of everything at the moment, but every night Nanami came home she was grading papers or trying to figure out the scedule for the next day, Sure he got annoyed from the fact that she had a steady good before him, sure he was mad and annoyed.

He had promised Nanami when she was little that he would be an able bodied man and support her when she got older; That, unlike her dead beat father.. he would be there for her and hold her dearly to his heart; He would support her and not force her to work in his stead. He wanted to do all those things for her but now? Now... Now here he was, going home after job intervwies.. and waiting for his dear wife to get home.

And when she did she'd walk in, looking tired but happy. He never understood why she could be happy like that, was he not man enugh that she could come to him in these little things? Even when he was a okai she did not come to him when her life was shortened for a shrot period of time.

She didn't even come then.

Tomoe huffed out and let his mind drift back to their argument...

It kind of started with him looking at the clock, but for some reason being even more annoyed then he'd like to admit.. Maybe ti was because they hadn't married to long, or maybe because she was to tired to even say hello at times.'

He was annoyed, that day his job interveiw still did not blow over well, and he was annoyed beyond compare. Not only had they said, " We'll cal you when we hear something' But that was the fifth time he had heard that this month. His wife had been working steadily and hard... and seeing her come in.. worn down to the bone left him guilty with his excess enegery... So he started to clean like he had in the shrine, sure he got even more tired as an hour or so passed...

But that was because he had a human body now, he wasn't a super human or better yet , a Yokai anymore. he was on his own this time, so when he stubbed his toe it hurt.. when he slammed the door and his shirt got stuck in it? It hurt.. When he vacummed under the table and rose his head and banged it on the top?  
It hurt.'

Tomoe grumbled under his breath as his hands worked with the bubbles and suddsy water, his mind was annoyed, his body was annoyed and just the thought of not being able to relax and cuddle his wife when she got home made him even more pissed. He was not the type to be babied..

He hated pity, but Nanami had managed to hug him when he had a bad day, maybe he was spoiled... he was used to the feel of her beingclose and he didn't like he setting out without him.. But they had no tie to the yokai world anymore so she was safe, and so was he.

But he didn't even know what to think half the time when it came to that.'

He was washing the dishes and Nanami came in as usual... it was late and she looked tired, but she holding a butt load of papers in her hands... And he didn't like to see that sight... He huffed out and then stared darkly into the water,

" Hello..' he muttered and she nodded with a tired smile, he huffed under hsi breath.. When he was a yokai he took care of her, he even took care of her ancestor and that itself was something he didn't mind... But now, he was with the one he adored and he couldn't even take care of her!

This was foolish and his pride went from onehudred to fifty in two seconds of just looking at her. She meanwhile smiled weakly, sat her bag down and slightly walked over to him.. She nuzzled his back and Tomoe felt himself relax.. only her words set him off once again and he growled under his breathe.. but sadly he wasn't a yokai anymore so it sounded like an annoyed grunt.

" How was your day? How did the interveiw go?" Nanami whispered and smiled against his back.. But Tomoe tensed and huffed slightly. He remembered when she was tlaking about men being no good... About not marrying. Now shehad allowed herself to marry him and he felt nothing more then resentment. Not because he married her.. heavens no.

He loved her more then anything in the world and would marry her again in a heartbeat, but the resentment was towards his promise that he gave her... He couldn't keep it even thoughhe was trying and trying.. and trying to do so.

The human world was more complicated then he thought, and having Nanami pay the bills and get food with the money she got left him grumbling under his breathe even more. Sure he knew she was indepent, but there was one person she was supposed to depend on.. and that was him.

" It went the way it always has..' he muttered wealy but sightly looked back at the water annoyed, this wasn't good.. he was letting his frustrations build up and he felt like exploding at her, not that he was mad at her.. He.. Just.. He didn't like this..

Depending on her was hard.. he depended on her for her warmth, her love.. when she was land god he depeneded on her to stay beside him and make wise chocise.. then he depended on her to never leave him and love him more then anyone could ever love a murderer like him.. a rapist like him... an evil person like him.

She had loved him from the very moment...

But then she said those words that not only left him pissed off but he was annoyed to even hear them,

" Ah Tomoe I'm sorry.. I'm sure it will go better next time.' She smiled brightly and Tomoe felt his eye twitch.. he was used to her smiles, her encouragement, but today his anger had been building up... and now it was fianlly ready to make an evil appearance.'

" Oh... Like your job does?" he muttered dryly and Nanami paused.. her grip on him slightly tightened before her fingers went slightly loose,

" What?" She whispered in shock and looked at him,

" Like your job.. Oh I have to grade papers.. Oh the kids were so great today! Why don't you tell someone else because I really don't feel like hearing it tonight!" he snapped suddenly and wiggled out of her arms before going to the drying wrack and placing the things up on it.. But his wife stood there frozen.

Her eyes went wide and anyone would have to be blind to see that she was hurt, confused.. and then.. Oh then..

" Excuse me!" She snapped suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she placeder hands on her hips, " I like my job! Whats the crime in gloating in children Tomoe!?" She snapped before he jerked his head towards her and hissed out,

" Everything! All you do is the school this.. the shcool that! Well I am SICK of it okay!?" he snapped, shoved past her and then went on his merry way... Nanami however twitched in shock.. her eyes wide before she glared slightly,

" Well its not my fault you can't get a job!"

" NANAMI!" he snarled and she glared darkly,

" Its not my fault at all! You probably scare all the bosses with yoru tough guy look and then they don't want you in fearof you getting the complany! Your too intimatdating!" She snapped out before glaring slightly, " Don't you dare throw your anger on me when I'm trying to be supportive of you.

Supportive of him..BUT! He was supposed to be the one SUPPORTING her! But he couldn't even hold up his own promise to her in that! He groaned out and rolled his head away from her making her glare slighty,

" I have Tomoe Mikage!" She snapped out, took off her heels and then glared, " I have supported you in all of this! I know you can get a job, I know you can but you keep looking at me like I'm some simplton thats not allowed to work!" She growled out,

" YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TOO!" he suddenly snapped before Nanami went quiet.. Her eyes went with shock before she glared slighty... her hands trembled.. and thats when Tomoe knew..

He knew she took it the wrong way.'

" What is that supposed to mean Tomoe?" She ground out, " That I'm supposed to be your little house wife while you go ut and work!?" She twitched suddenly, " If I remember correctly you were the one that said I should go and get a job so that I could wasit some energy! When I was a land god all you did was force me to be a god, over.. and over.. and over again!" She snapped darkly and rounded up on him, pointing at his chest.. Tomoe hissed darkly and glared at her slightly.

She took it wrong.. He didn't mean thats in a bad way! He wanted her to work but he lost his temper.. and now she thought that he wanted her to stay back and be a good little wife.. but that was not it at all.

No..

He wanted her to be that independant woman he loved, he wanted her to work and be happy, he loved hearing about the school... But he didn't want her to be fully indepedant like she used to be.. No.. He promised her he would help other then her dead beat father.

He promised her that and now she was madder then a bee forced out of its home.

" Well guess what Tomoe!?" She snapped suddenly stormed outof the room, then threw a pillow at his head.. The male grunted when he caught it and hit him hard in the gut.. He then dodged a blanket and blinked slightly as she glared,

" Your not supposed to sleep with me tonight... Your couch is your home.' She glared darkly, kicked a potted plant and then slammed the door... Only then did she start talking to herself and probably crying... And he had cause it yet again.

She took it wrong and now here he was paying for it.. Now he had heard about this before, men having to sleep on the couch and then it being ruined in no time. Kurama had told him men in the dog house ( As they would say ) ended up on the couch when things went bad...He supposed this was one of those times.  
But then again how would the tengu know now.. He was on the moutain again training to be a cheif or whatever.

He didn't have to deal with a woman's wrath or pain.

The male groaned out, now rubbing his head and then trotting over to the couch with a defiant look,

" FINE!" He snapped,

" FINE!" He heard her scream back from the closed door.. but it sounded wobbily and he groaned slightly as he flopped on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Not only did he feel bad now, but nowhe felt stupid. Her mother and father fought alot... he didn't have a job, Tomoe suddenly ran a hand over his face.

He didn't want to be that man in Nanami's life that she regretted because of her horrible past. He didn't want that... He loved her, And sometimes he wondered if he loved her more then he father had chosen too..'

Tomoe sighed out weakly and kept staring up at the cieling.. hours passed and at two in the morning as he was holding his wedding ring in his hand and softly rubbing his forethumb over the soft metal.. He stared at the ceiling with his eyes fixed on it.. his other arm rested under his head...

So.. Humans could stay up this late.. he didn't think it possible.. yes his body hurt and was screaming from being tired, but his mind was simply not letting his eyes closed. He felt too guilty, and he wanted to know if she was okay.

Five hundred years he had waited to be with her... and he imagined it all when he was a yokai, he imagined them being together, talking and walking hand in hand, he imagined them laughing and taking each life step together.. He imagined himself kissing her passionatily.. and refused to let her go.. Unless of course, she wasn't in the mood.. He knew he had thought all these things.. but now that they were here he kept messing up.

He didn't know what it was.. He knew it wasn't the human/yokai thing.. Not at all.. In fact it was his personatily, his embarrassments.. his pride.

Mostly his pride.

Tomoe sighed out weakly and bit his lip, his eyes slowly started to close until he felt the couch shift beside him.. He sighed out weakly and shifted, only when he opened his eyes he slightly looked at Nanami who was slightly cuddled beside him on the couch..He paused, but then sightly ran his hand over her head,

" What are you doing..' he whispered weakly and she slightly looked at him, her head on his chest,

" I can't sleep unless your there.. She whispered and Tomoe slightly looked at her shocked, Sure his breathe didn't leave him all the way but he slightly shocked by what she said.. he paused weakly but then sighed out as he covered his face with once hand,

" I am sorry..' he whispered suddenly, " I snapped out like a fool. All because.. " he trailed off weakly, " All Because I want you to depend on me.. and not me on you..' he whispered weakly, now feeling stupid for even saying it.. But he paused when he felt Nanami gently hug him and nuzzle into his chest,

" But I do depend on you silly..' She whispered suddenly and Tomoe paused, ' Sure our money is handled by me right now, But I know that soon you'll get a job. Everyone needs you.. Your amazing, direct and stern.' She smiled softly, " I depened on you for love, and for what I didn't get growing up.' She whispered gently and Tomoe paused weakly, his face twisted before he looked her in the eye, slightly shifteing so that he could,

" You.. dont.. think.. That I am like you father?" he whispered softly and Nanami felt her eyes grow wide...

Oh Tomoe... was that it? She paused and pintched her lips together before gently stroking some of his hair out of his eyes and then gently kissing his lips softly, He blinked in shock before she shook her head a bit,

" No..' She whispered softly and then sighed out " My father gambled and took all our money.. Your putting your heart and soul into trying to make money for us. Tomoe your nothing like my old man and you never will be..I have never thought of you as a deadbeat... " She whispered gently, " Through all the history we have married stupid men, But Tomoe... You broke that curse..' She whispered softly and then slightly pecked his lips again,

" You'll get a job.. Because I believe in you.' She smiled suddenly, her soft brown eyes twinkled and Tomoe paused slightly.. only he smiled a bit and then softly tugged her close, She laid her head against his shoulder and chest. She sighed ou and then smiled gently before Tomoe stared up at the ceiling and grunted weakly,

" I'm so tired..' he whispered and Nanami snickered slightly,

" Payback from waking me up so much at the shrine... And Who said sleeping in was for sissys? Well... You must be a sissy..' She smirked and aughed as Tomoe rolled his eyes but gently pecked her lips and then sighed out weaky,

" I'm too tired..' he whispered and Nanami blinked when she saw his eyes close half way and then softly his head conked to the side..She smiled gently.. He had worried himself this much? Ah...

Such a silly fox.  
She chuckled gently but then snuggled up to him and fell asleep as well..

 _She really did need him.'_


End file.
